


As Simple As It Gets

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe, fic - Fandom, rating: explicit
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia learns something about Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Simple As It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt bloodplay. [Link to bingo card](http://crazylittleelf.dreamwidth.org/751881.html). Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kimbari/profile)[**kimbari**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kimbari/) for the beta.

"That was the most boring benefit dinner ever."

Frank stepped close behind Olivia and nuzzled her neck, licking just under her ear. "Not all of it was boring. I can't believe you did that."

"What? No one noticed." She grinned and turned her face towards his, catching his lips in a lingering kiss before unlocking the door.

They slammed the door with the weight of their bodies.

"You are bad."

Olivia grinned against Frank's mouth. "You better believe it."

Frank pressed his leg between hers, hard. She writhed and tossed her head back, only to have it thump against the door. Olivia brought her head down just as he lifted his to find her lips, and they clashed together. She yelped at the pain of his teeth hitting her lower lip, felt him pull back. She opened her mouth to tell him she was okay, but his eyes were wide and dark and riveted to her lip.

She ran her tongue over her lip and tasted blood, bright and sharp, and Frank whimpered and backed a little farther away, the space between their bodies cooling rapidly. Olivia lifted her fingers to her lip and rubbed the split skin. Her fingers came away rust-tinted. Frank shook his head, just a slight motion, and clenched his hands at his side.

"Liv." His voice was low, half-begging, half-warning, and several pieces of the Frank-puzzle clicked together in her mind.

Olivia grinned and licked her fingers, grinned wider at the little keening sound that he made.

She sank her teeth into her lip, scraping them backwards to tear at her skin. She could taste blood in her mouth, licked it off her teeth. She caught her fingers in the front of Frank's shirt before he could back away anymore, pulled him close. His eyes still hadn't left her lip.

He crowded against her, and he was fever-hot, the hard length of his cock pressed into her though his pants. She sucked in a sharp breath at that, bucked into him a little, then his hands were at her hips, pinning her. The blood welling on her lip finally gave up its hold and spilled. It painted a vivid streak on his white dress shirt, and they both stared at it, heads bowed over the little space between them. Olivia swore she could feel his cock throb against her stomach.

He growled, then he moved, hands scrabbling at her hips to pull her closer. His mouth was on hers, teeth closing over her lip before he sucked it in, tongue rasping against the wound. His fingers were bruisingly-rough at her hips. He ground against her, and Olivia lifted one leg to hook around his, her short dress riding up on her thighs. He helped its progress by sliding his hands along her legs, pushing the fabric up.

She'd taken her panties off earlier, tucked them neatly into the breast pocket of his suit jacket while they waited at the bar for drinks. The fabric of his pants felt rough against her skin. Her fingers scrabbled at the fly of his pants, fighting to make room between them. When she got him free from his pants, he was hot and hard in her hand, slick with precome. He thrust into her hand a few times, short, sharp strokes before she guided him inside her.

He bit her lip, then pulled back to watch her, breath fanning over her face as he panted. Her lips felt wet, slick, blood diluted with saliva painted over them. Frank's lips were smeared red with it until he wiped them clean with his tongue. He stroked the tip of his tongue over her lip, then lifted his fingers to her mouth, smearing blood across her lips with his thumb. She clawed at his back, clutching her fingers into the fabric of his jacket, whimpering when he hooked and arm under her leg, driving himself deeper. The pressure was perfect, and the orgasm shuddered through her, hot and fast, and over the sound of her pulse rushing in her ears, she could hear Frank yelping her name.

The urgency eased, and he loosened his lips from their hold on hers, soothing his tongue over her swollen skin. His mouth tasted like blood when she kissed him. Her lip was throbbing, stinging in the center when the skin was broken. Olivia was trembling; they both were, and she tightened her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck.

"Christ, Liv."

She laughed a little breathlessly and pressed her lips to his skin, leaving a little smudge of blood on his neck. She pulled back and smiled at him, then winced as the split skin puled open.

"Ow."

"Oh, babe, your lip." Frank touched the skin just below her lower lip, a feather-light touch that made her shiver.

"'S okay."

He tucked himself back into his pants and smoothed her dress down over her hips. He took her hands and led her though the apartment. "Come on, let me clean that."

"It's not that bad."

"Liv."

He leaned her against the sink and fished around in the medicine cabinet, wiping stinging antiseptic, then salve over the cut. He worked quietly, with gentle, steady hands.

"I'm sorry."

She caught his hand and shook her head. "Don't apologize. You liked that."

He shook his head. "Let's go to bed."

"Frank…"

"Olivia, just leave it alone."

"No."

"It's…" He trailed off and spread his hands helplessly. "I don't know, okay?"

She tilted her head at him. "Is it like a sadism thing?"

"No!"

"Are you a vampire?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Liv."

She cupped his face and stroked her thumb over his cheekbone. "I just want to understand."

"It's… I like blood. How it keeps us alive, how it's always moving just beneath our skin." He touched her neck, and her pulse beat under his finger. "But it's so easy for it to be harmful, to be a contagion. Dangerous." He frowned a little. "I guess because that's how I have to see it so often, that's when I'm working it's always a threat. Someone who's infected gets their blood on you and everyone freaks out. It shouldn't be like that. It's beautiful. It's like magic." He quirked a smile at her. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Olivia licked her lips, and even through the salve she could taste the coppery-traces of blood. "I liked that, too."


End file.
